


a little kindness, a long way

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Series: Denver, Iowa [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Lux wants to make a new friend.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Cassiopeia Du Couteau, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Jinx
Series: Denver, Iowa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206464
Kudos: 2





	a little kindness, a long way

A mild cold stalked the wind, betraying the heat from the sun above, one of the many signs asserting autumn's presence in a world mellowing into browns and oranges. 

But to Lux and Jinx, it was simply their second week of school together. 

Sitting on a bench beneath an evergreen tree, the two of them quietly ate their lunches, having already completed their recently minted ritual of comparing and trading what they had been packed, a companionable silence between them that Lux eventually broke. 

"Hey Jinx, how come no one talks to Cassiopeia?" 

Jinx pondered before she answered. "Well, she just looks kinda... Scary? I guess? And she also looks like she says mean things. It's because she has this mean face on all the time. Like she doesn't want people to talk to her." 

"But look at her," Lux said, using her head to point in the direction of the girl they were discussing, her little legs kicking softly beneath the bench, the paper that had wrapped her sandwich blowing lightly in the wind from underneath her water bottle. "She just looks lonely." 

Jinx hummed in assent. 

"I'm gonna talk to her." 

This brought forth surprise from Jinx. "Why?" 

Looking at her best friend, Lux said the first thing that came to mind. "Why did you talk to me?" 

"Because I wanted to make a new friend." 

"And so do I! Come on!" Lux hopped up and grabbed Jinx's hand, tugging her arm to get her to go with her. 

Jinx relented immediately, following the pinkette towards where the raven haired girl sat, alone. 

"Hello there Cassiopeia, my name's Luxanna. But you can call me Lux. And this is Alexandrea, but you can call her Jinx. What did you have for lunch today?" 

Startled by the sudden appearance of two people, Cassiopeia took a moment to answer. "Oh, um, hi Lux. Nice to meet you. Hi, Jinx." 

"Hey." Jinx responded. 

"I had a, um, peanut butter and jelly sandwich." 

"You're so lucky your parents give you those! My mum always insists on putting cucumber in my sandwiches." Lux said, making a face when talking about the vegetable. 

"Oh, um, my sister made it for me. My papa's always busy and my mama... Um, she's not here anymore." Cassiopeia looked down, past her feet and at the ground in front of her. 

Jinx tugged on Lux's sleeve, looking uncomfortable with the turn of events. But Lux pressed on. 

"I'm so sorry Cassiopeia. I didn't mean to make you sad." 

"It's okay," the smaller girl said, a morose smile coming over her features. "You didn't know." 

Trying to continue the conversation, Lux floundered for a moment. "Um, would you mind if I sat with you?" 

"Hm? Oh, um... Sure, I guess. I don't really have anyone to hang out with anyway." 

Letting go of Jinx's hand, Lux sat down on the bench next to the smaller girl. "Hey Cassiopeia, what do you do at home for fun?" 

"I like to draw." Cassiopeia responded, a more genuine smile taking its place on her face. "If I'm not drawing, then I have piano practice." 

Wonder took hold on Lux's features. "You know how to play the piano?" Continuing before Cassiopeia could properly respond, she asked, "can you teach me?" 

"Um, I think I can try... I'm not super good yet, though.." Cassiopeia answered uncertainly. "It's hard if you don't have a piano at home to practice on." 

Lux pondered for a moment, looking back at Jinx who had yet to say anything. "Hey Jinx, aren't you learning the bass guitar?" 

Suddenly in the spotlight, Jinx answered with a modicum of shock. "Um, yeah?" 

"We should play in the music room sometime then! I think playing music together would be a ton of fun." 

"You don't even play an instrument, Lux." Jinx pointed out. 

"No, but I could! Like, uh, the drums!" Lux responded, miming picking up sticks and drumming. "And then we all have different instruments!" 

"Gee, I don't know..." Jinx started, before immediately cutting herself off as she encountered Cassiopeia's eyes, big and round, full of hope, trying to pass a plea to the redhead. "...But I think it'd be really cool to be able to play together. Like a song we like, or something." She finished. 

Smiling proudly at her friend Lux stood up from the bench, holding both of her hands out to the other two girls. "In that case we should find out if we can even get into the music room." 

Jinx took Lux's offered hand, then looked to Cassiopeia. "So Cassiopeia, you up for it?" 

Beaming brightly, Cassiopeia grabbed Lux's hand. "Yes! Let's go right now! I know Miss Marais will let us in. She loves letting me play piano since no one really goes to the music room outside of music class." Excitement only barely contained in her voice, Cassiopeia set off, pulling her new friends along with her. 

Much to Miss Marais' surprise and happiness, Cassiopeia had finally made two friends. Smiling as she watched the three children trip their way over chords and beats, she made a mental note to ask the school to replace the broken bass drum.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else remembers old Cassiopeia lore where she got cursed by a dagger for spilling state secrets. Wild.


End file.
